Kicking and Screaming
by hpdeeda
Summary: I knew i would never be able to get out of this place but if i ever did i swear to god i'm gonna kill them!
1. The Life Of Zoey Spencer

Okay, concentrate on the ball, ignore everything else around you, there's no one here but you, the ball and the net. I can do this, just like at practice. I take a deep breath and right when I'm about to go I can hear the crowd roaring, "Zoey! Zoey! Zoey!" and I think about how many people are counting on me and then as I run to kick the ball it goes above the net.

I walk back to my team, my head down in disappointment and guilt. _How could I have missed that shot?_

"It's okay Zo, we'll win it next time." Says Ria, one of my team mates.

I get home and find that nobody's home, surprise surprise. I live in a small flat in Chelsea, London. I live with my step-mom who is out being a prostitute, she's been doing that ever since my dad died and I think even when they were together.

I spent the rest of my weekend sitting around the house and doing some homework….okay trying to do some homework. This is what my normal life is like: soccer, school, home- watching TV, or hanging out with friends which I do a lot considering that no one's usually home. This is what my life's always been like since my father died, he was a great man and had a job as a spy for MI6. He was murdered and I was so mad that I cut off all ties with MI6 and anyone who worked for them. Back then I thought I would never see them again and they wouldn't even think about talking to me after getting my father killed. But then again that was back then. This is my story. This is my life. The life of Zoey Spencer.


	2. Tom Harris my best friend

"Hey Zoey," Tom Harris yells out, he walks over to me while I'm looking for my stuff in my locker. "How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?" he asks as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

I ignore his comment since I am fervently looking for my notes for my first class. "Tom, have you seen my notes? Did I put them in your locker? Shit Tom I can't find my bag either." I freak out while going through a lot of random paper and garbage in my locker.

"Yah, you left your stuff in my locker, remember?" He said taking his arm off from around my shoulders and closing my locker then leading me towards his.

"Oh right..." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Where's Alex?" I asked, Alex is an insanely hot kid that is Tom's best friend but Alex has been really sick lately and hasn't been coming to school. I have a suspicion that it has something to do with MI6, how do I know you ask, it's because I knew Ian Rider and knew he worked for MI6 and so did Alex's dad, so I'm guessing he's taking up after them just a lot sooner than expected.

"He's still sick, he's been very distant this year and been missing a lot, I tried to go to his place to see him but Jack said he was in the hospital under special treatment with no visitors."

"Uh huh, I think that's bull to tell you the truth." I told Tom in a quiet voice not wanting anyone to overhear us.

"So do I, but when or if he wants to tell his best friend what he's been up to I'm gonna leave it be." Tom is such a great guy, I smiled at him. Tom has been my best friend since birth practically, even when he was being bullied and even before Alex, I sort of knew Alex before Tom and him became good friends but not much. I was really glad when Alex became Tom's friend because Tom's an amazing guy and he doesn't deserve people making fun of him, I tried to get them to stop but what could a girl do.

"Anyways, what do you have planned for your summer vacation, it's in two days?" I asked him, I was so excited for summer it was in 2 days only!!! I've always hated school.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that I'm going on that trip with you to that trip to Venice!" he said hugging me.

"Really! That's great!"

"Yeah, and after the trip do you wanna spend the rest of the summer with me and my bro at his place?"

"That sounds great it's not like I have anything to do at home and I'll be glad to leave the prostitute." I said bitterly but happy about the news. You see Tom knows about my dad and MI6, he's the one person I knew I could trust and turn to when I needed help.

"Yeah Jerry is excited to see you again." Oh yes how I could forget about jerry, he teaches English as a foreign language in Naples to pay for his extreme sports which I love.


End file.
